The Word Prompt Express—Drabble Collection 1
by Arianna Waters
Summary: Drabbles written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: [Writing Club!] The Word Prompt Express.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt word: access**

 **W.C. 134**

* * *

 **Unexpected Lottery**

Harry was sitting in his—or Ron's room, lost in his thoughts about the war, when a soft tap forced him to look at the window. He went over and opened it, as a handsome tawny owl soared in. Harry untied the letter, and began reading it. With each sentence, his eyebrows rose higher and higher.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We, from Gringotts, wish to inform you that you now have the access to the Lestrange Vault. Mr. Rodolphus was the last of the Lestranges, and Mrs. Bellatrix was one of the members of the Black family. You, being the heir of the Black family, are now the owner of gold and valuables worth 1,253,742 galleons, and the Lestrange Residence.

Please feel free to contact Gringotts for any further assistance.

Sincerely yours,

Rognook  
Manager,  
Gringotts


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt word:** accident

 **W.C.** 105

* * *

 **Ron in Trouble**

Ginny and Harry were sitting at the dining table in their new house, having lunch. Lily had gone to her grandparents' house for the weekend. Suddenly, a patronus materialized in front of them and spoke in a quivering voice of Hermione Granger.

"Harry, come fast. Ron had a car accident. He's in St. Mungos. God, I told him not to drive, but he..." she must have broken down while speaking, as the patronus vanished mid-sentence.

"C'mon Gin," he said, turning to his wife, who was already standing, and had grabbed her wand and a coat. The couple went out of the door and Disapparated away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt word:** active

 **W.C.** 123

* * *

 **Challenge**

"Get up, you lazy git!" James shouted over to Snape, as he collapsed onto the ground once more.

"I'm—far—more—active—than—you," he replied, completely out of breath.

James laughed. "Hey Padfoot, did you hear what Snivellus said? He thinks he's active than me!"

Sirius Black doubled up in laughter. "Sure you are!" he said as Snape seethed.

"Race you to the lake?" James challenged.

Snape nodded.

Sirius counted down, "Three—Two—One—Go!"

The two ran across the grounds, James looking like a marathon racer with his agile body, and Snape's over-sized robes fluttering behind him like a bat.

Reaching over to the lake, James grinned in triumph, and hexed Snape with a Levicorpus, revealing his grey underpants again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt word:** adjust

 **W.C.** 82

* * *

 **Ginny's Advice to Albus**

"And the most important thing is, you must know how to adjust. People will not always be good there. I remember, there was a girl in my year—Romilda Vane. She was constantly trying to slip a love-potion into your father's food or drink. There will always be friends for you, but you must know how to adjust with those who don't like you."

Albus nodded.

"Don't worry, Al. I know you'll do good there," Ginny said, as she patted his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt word:** adult

 **W.C.** 69

* * *

 **Ginny's Remand**

Ginny cowered under her mother's gaze, repenting every single time she wrote in that cursed book, regretting the day she had found it and hidden it from everyone. 'Why did it have to be me,' she thought.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, what part of 'Always obey your adults' do you not understand?" Molly thundered, as they exited from the Headmaster's office.

"Adults," George muttered under his breath, as Fred sniggered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt word:** advance

 **W.C.** 93

* * *

 **Fred's Will**

"Hey Freddie!" George elbowed his twin.

"Whatsit Georgie?" he replied.

"I was thinking, with You-Know-Who roaming around on the streets, who knows when we can drop dead," George said. As Fred hummed, he continued, "I think we should write our wills in advance."

"Good idea," Fred said. Pulling out a torn parchment and a broken quill, he started writing.

"If, in-any-circumstances, I-die-first, the-space-at-the—"

He looked up at George. "Left or right?"

"Left," George replied indifferently.

"Okay. So—the-space-on-the-left-of-my-grave-should-be-left-empty. I'll-wait-for-Forge-to-join-me.

"By: The Hotter Twin." he finished, as both of them burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt word:** advantage

 **W.C.** 65

* * *

 **Umbitch's Foolishness**

"Dolores, I want you to take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts," Cornelius Fudge said.

"What advantage will that be to me?" Umbridge asked.

"Well—you see—you hate children." Dolores nodded. "If you take this post, children will hate you."

She rubbed her chin with her pudgy fingers. "Fair enough," she said, and took another sip of tea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt word:** affair

 **W.C.** 51

* * *

 **Romilda's Woes**

"Come here, Ginny," Romilda Vane urgently whispered.

"Yes?" Ginny asked.

"The Prophet says Harry and Hermione have an affair. Do you think I've lost my chance?"

Ginny scoffed. "Harry and Hermione will never date each other." _And you would never have a chance with him_ , she added silently, and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt word:** affect

 **W.C.** 98

* * *

 **Rose's Musings**

"Don't you dare talk to me. You lost all the points I earned in the class today!" Rose screeched.

"Why does it affect you so much? Besides, it's not like I never earn points for the house!" Al countered.

Raising an eyebrow, she questioned him, "Oh yes, when did you do that?"

Albus exchanged a glance with Scorp, asking for help.

Sighing, Scorp said, "Well, the thing is, we both play Quidditch, and haven't lost a match, yet. And quidditch matters a lot."

"Well," said Albus. "There you are."

Grumbling, she hid her face behind the book again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt word:** afternoon

 **W.C.** 74

* * *

 **Asking for a Date**

Ginny was helping Kreacher clean the house when an all too familiar patronus materialized in front of her.

"Hi Love," Harry's voice said. "Are you free this afternoon? If yes, then be ready. I'll pick you up at three. If you're busy, then it's fine. I'll come to pick you up anyways!" She could almost hear the laughter in his voice.

For the rest of the morning, a smile stayed put on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt:** age

 **W.C.** 59

* * *

 **What's Your Age?**

"Minnie!" Sirius Black exclaimed. "Just the person I wanted to see."

Professor Minerva McGonagall walked towards him. "How many times have I told you not to call me that, Mr. Black?"

"Oh, we lost count of that," James cheekily replied.

"That's not very important, is it?" Sirius Black said, winking at the Deputy Headmistress. "Anyways, Minnie, what's your age?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt:** ago

 **W.C.** 57

* * *

 **Telling Tales To The Twins**

"A long time ago," Arthur began. Before he could say another word, the three year old twins butted in.

"How long ago exactly, Dad?" Fred asked.

"Why do you tell us stories from so long ago, Dad?" George piped in.

Arthur sighed. He started again, "Once upon a time—"

And the two began questioning him again.


	13. Chapter 13

**agree (W.C. 56)**

* * *

 **Ron's Nightmare**

"Are you Ronald Billius Weasley?" Minister Granger asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"And do you agree to the fact that with full knowledge of the fact that I loved you, you snogged Lavender Brown?"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Someone shrieked. He woke up, and found his fiancée by his side, as he let out a sigh of relief.


	14. Chapter 14

**airport (W.C. 61)**

* * *

 **Are You A Witch Or Not?**

"Ronald!" she shrieked, as I rubbed my ear. "We have to get to the airport in an hour!"

"Honestly, Hermione! Are you a witch or not?" Ron asked her, and she flustered.

"Oh—yes, I—I mean—" she stuttered.

He grinned. "Bloody hell, Hermione. You can be so stupid at times."

"Shut UP, Ron!" she said, as he kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15

**all (W.C. 82)**

* * *

 **The Cart Lady**

Albus grinned as Scorp cracked another joke. Rose looked up, shook her head, and buried her nose back into the book she was reading.

"Would you like something from the cart, dear?" the lady asked.

Al looked at the cart in wonder. Pulling out a handful of galleons from his pocket, he asked, "I'll take all of it!"

Her eyes glazed back into the past, as she shot him a knowing smile. Handing him the candies, she went away without a word.


	16. Chapter 16

**allow (W.C. 139)**

* * *

 **Howler**

James and Fred gulped as one, as James' owl soared in towards them. Murmurs grew across the Great Hall, and every eye turned towards the howler the owl was carrying.

"I'm so dead," James muttered. Reaching for the letter, he untied it, and the duo made their way towards the door. But luck was against him that day as the howler burst before they were even halfway down the Gryffindor Table.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" His mother's voice boomed across the hall. "HOW DARE YOU PLAY ANOTHER PRANK WHEN I HAD STRICTLY FORBIDDEN YOU TO DO SO? AND FRED WEASLEY, SAME APPLIES TO YOU. I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TWO TO GO TO HOGSMEADE IF EVEN A SINGLE LETTER COMES TO ME BEARING COMPLAINTS ABOUT YOU‼"

As the letter caught fire, James and Fred exchanged glances, and burst out laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

**alternative (W.C. 65)**

* * *

 **Angry Hermione**

"Ronald Weasley! What were you thinking, flying a car to Hogwarts? Think it's funny?" Hermione roared. "And _you_ , Harry James Potter!"

"It's not like we had an alternative," Ron muttered. "The barrier had sealed itself against us."

Harry nodded in support.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Hermione spoke again. "I've always known you two were stupid! For god sake, Ronald, you had Hedwig with you."


	18. Chapter 18

**amount (W.C. 53)**

* * *

 **Potter's Vault**

Today, Harry was taking his fiancée to his vaults at Gringotts. As they stepped out of the cart and entered the Potter's vault, Ginny's jaw dropped open.

"Oh my god, Harry! That's such a huge amount," she said, her face a mask of surprise.

Harry sighed. She hadn't been to the Black's vault yet.


	19. Chapter 19

**analyst (W.C. 54)**

* * *

 **Cramming**

"What are the synonyms of a mind healer?" the examiner asked him.

Sighing, Draco dutifully recited, "Psychiatrist, physiotherapist, analyst." It all felt so foolish to him, cramming things by heart. He didn't want to turn out like that mudblood—Granger—at all.

'I'll change this when I sit in her place,' he promised himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**animal (W.C. 65)**

* * *

 **Scorpius' Woes**

"And then, she turned into this animal—a cat!" she chattered on, a bit too excitedly for his liking. "Can _you_ do that?"

"No, I can't," Scorpius replied, sighing. He cursed his luck for a hundredth time. He would have never sat in here with this muggle-born if—one, there was a free compartment available—and two, if he had known she was this irritating.


	21. Chapter 21

**annual (W.C. 51)**

* * *

 **Luna's Quidditch Commentary**

"Good morning, everyone," Luna spoke into the microphone, her voice dreamy as always. :I welcome all of you for another match of the Annual Quidditch Season."

Professor McGonagall—who was sitting beside her—sighed in relief. Thankfully, the girl wasn't as lunatic as others had warned.

How very wrong she was!


	22. Chapter 22

**anticipate (W.C. 62)**

 **Chamber of Secrets**

Hermione looked at him in anticipation, as he tried once more. "Do you believe this will open up?" she asked.

"I hope so," Ron replied, as he tried again—hissing a language he knew not.

Suddenly, the basins started sinking inside, and a tunnel appeared.

He shot her a grin, as she looked at him in awe. "It worked, Hermione. It worked!"


	23. Chapter 23

**anxiety (W.C. 69)**

* * *

 **Anxiety**

Ginny sat there, waiting for the letter. The anxiety was killing her.

"Relax, Gin," Harry said to her softly. "I'm sure you'll make it to the team."

Playing with her hair, she replied, "I'm feeling nervous, Harry."

Just then, an owl soared in. With shaking hands, she untied it. A smile formed on her face as she read the letter. "I'm Harpies' new chaser," she squealed, and kissed Harry.


	24. Chapter 24

**anywhere (W.C. 58)**

* * *

 **Family Plans**

"I think we need to buy a new apartment or a house now, Ginny," Harry said to her.

"I don't care," Ginny replied. "I'll be able to find happiness anywhere, as long as you are with me."

Harry smiled. "But one day . . . we'll have kids." His smile turned into a grin as Ginny blushed profusely.


	25. Chapter 25

**apart (W.C. 62)**

* * *

 **Arthur's Influence**

Harry frowned as he saw his daughter sitting on the floor, busy taking apart all the components of a toy car.

"What are you doing, Lils?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, her face smeared with dirt, and a toothy grin on. "Homework for grandpa," she happily replied.

He shook his head. Arthur indeed did have a way with kids.


End file.
